GTA V: The Beginning
by my99by
Summary: Tyler Green always has a knack for getting in trouble. Hitman, thief, good liar, weapons expert, one guy can't do it all. After being injured in a firefight and rescued by Michael, Trevor, and Franklin, his life just got a lot more dangerous.


Nobody is perfect. Especially Tyler Green. He came from a good family, went to a good school, but he changed he was sixteen, he was bullied often. But then It just got worse. They mugged him outside of school. They stole his stuff, and they publicly humiliated him. One day, Tyler decided enough was enough. He brought a switchblade with him to school. When he was on his way home, they attacked him, but he was ready. It was not a pretty scene. He severely injured injured those plunged the blade deeply into all of their hands without mercy. Tyler never felt bad about it. Especially after he casually walked home, and said nothing about it. But 2 hours later... there was phone call from the school. And then the truth came out. Tyler felt no regret or sadness. Even other students said he had no soul, he couldn't even feel. As Tyler grew, there were more times when he would lash out. When he fifteen, a girl had been spreading some VERY nasty rumours about him. He got a hold of some scissors and gave her haircut. Screw it, he made her nearly bald. Tyler had no tolerance for people he saw as a threat. But in matter of speaking, he was a very good student. Very smart, very good looking, and he had friends. When he graduated from college, he knew what he wanted to do with his life. He moved to Los santos to make himself known. And what better way... than the criminal underworld.

Los Santos 9:34 pm Location: Unknown

It had been quiet night. People were out, going to clubs, parties, going about their business. But the night had had been interrupted by multiple gunshots. Tyler ran to his GT 500 mustang in the dark parking lot. He started up the car, and sped off, knowing that his enemies were at his heels. The assassination had been perfect. Well, almost perfect. He took out his target, and the chinese had struck back quickly. It wasn't his fault that the chinese government wanted him dead. He went to china, pulled a few heists, killed a few government officials, and now they were out for blood. Tyler is tough guy, muscular, tall, of african-american descent. As he drove, he his shoulder and winced. He had been shot again. He been shot loads of times. Tyler was smart, he could escape almost any situation, he was just plain hard to kill. Tyler looked in his rearview mirror. _Shit!_ He thought. Five black vans were pursuing him. He saw a man lean out the window with submachine gun, and start firing. Tyler sped up, swerving around cars to avoid collisions. He could hear the sounds of the bullets impacting the mustang. "Piss off!" he yelled. He reached into his belt, and pulled forth a grenade. He bit off the pin and hurled it out the window. **KABOOM.**

The first van flew a good 30 feet in the air, before coming crashing down to the ground. The other four vans veered around it. The gunfire continued. He had to lead them somewhere. He made a huge mistake. He drove deeper into the city. And apparently, there was some serious shit happening there too. He began having much more trouble avoiding cars. Than it happened. A another black van drove at top speed at the side of and intersection. It smashed full force into Tyler's mustang. He blacked out.

He wasn't down for long, the chinese agents got out of the vans. Armed with Ak-47's they made cover behind the vans. Tyler had blood running down the side of his head, the source being a large cut. "Fuckin' hell..." He groaned. He pulled an M416 assault rifle out of the backseat. He was going to get his fourteen hundred fucking dollars. He stepped out the wreckage and took cover. He then heard police sirens, and they were getting closer. _Fine, let's have a fucking party!"_ An agent poked his head out and began firing. He gunned down that agent. Downtown los santos was becoming a war zone. The police arrived, and they were firing at the agents and Tyler. Tyler stood his ground, gunning down cops and agents. A police chopper shined a light on him. He fired at the chopper, hitting the pilot him the head. It spun out of control, crashing into squad car, the explosion killing over a dozen officers. Another explosion lit up the night. A bank right across the street, went up in flames. Three men wearing janitor uniforms with AK's ran out of it, directly into the firefight. Tyler was so distracted by the sight that a bullet him clean in the chest. He went down. The three figured were firing at the cops, but one them saw Tyler. He ran over, lifted him up, and they made a run for it. As Tyler was slipping out of consciousness, he was loaded into a getaway car, and driven away from the scene. Things were soon about to get uglier.


End file.
